When Pranksters Unite
by Paragon's Gemstone
Summary: You'll just have to read to find out... No Flames Please... and tell me what you want to see by PM'ing me...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yes, I think they'd love to… "ok, see ya soon, Bye!" Dave then hung up the phone

"They're going to enjoy this…" he thought

Then as if right on cue, the munks burst through the cat flap and yelled at Dave:

"Dave, can we go on vacation?" they all asked

"Sure. In fact, I got something special in mind…" He replied with a glint in his eyes

**Elsewhere, in Jasper National Park**

"No Trash… Check… No Loggers… Check… No Poachers… Check" The warden said as she checked her clipboard. "Everything seems to be in order…" she then turned to the man behind her and said

"The eastern territory is secure, How about the western territory Max?"

"It's fine…" he replied in a bored tone

"Do I sense boredom in your voice?" she asked in an inquisitive voice

"No, you don't "he suddenly perked up and changed his attitude

"I better not. Or else you know what's gonna happen" Glea threatened

"Some things are better left unsaid" Max muttered, remembering what happened last time he got bored

"Well, the campers are gonna arrive sooner or later… best get a move on and alert the others." Glea said as she picked up her radio and relayed instructions to the guards on duty

**Fryatt Valley**

Our adventurous wolves go find a log to ski on…

"Nope. This isn't big enough" Humphrey commented on the log Shakey was pointing

"What about that one?" Salty suggested pointing to a bigger log

"Nice one Salty… Let's drag it to that hill" he commanded, pointing to a very steep hill

"I think that's a bit too steep Humphrey." Sweets warned

"Nonsense. What's life without a few thrills?" he replied with a confident tone "Besides, I thought you liked doing this…"

5 minutes later, they succeeded in dragging the log up the hill

"Ready, Set, GO!" Humphrey pushed with his hind legs the log forward

A large tree loomed ominously directly ahead of them

"Lean left!" he commanded "now Right!" "Balance to centre!"

An inclined plane pointing skyward was shown to be Humphrey's target.

"Here we go!" he exclaimed

The log shot upward, and smashed when it landed

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Shakey exclaimed while shaking his head

"Lets do it again tomorrow" Humphrey announced "I'm gonna go to the creek to drink"

**Back at the Seville House…**

"Your aunt Maricel is inviting us to go camping for a whole week" Dave told the munks excitedly

"Where?" they asked, intrigued

"Jasper…" he replied

"Ain't that on Canada?" Alvin asked

"Yes, it's on Canada. Got a problem with that?" Dave replied angrily

"Nope . Not a thing…" he replied, now thinking of a thousand ways to me troublesome again

Dave noticed this and gave Alvin a don't-you-dare look

"Jasper National Park? Cool! I can see new wildlife there…" Simon exclaimed

"And I'd like to know the campers survival cooking techniques!" Theodore said

"OK! Now that's settled, pack your things… we leave at 3 pm…" Dave said as he looked at the wall clock. It read 2 pm…

This was going to be an experience they won't soon forget…

A/N: Tis' a random story… let me know what you think… Just try to avoid flames… ok?

**~Think Fun! Not Outcome!~**

**Paragon's Gemstone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay, I was worried about my rabies sickness….._

"_Jasper National Park? Cool! I can see new wildlife there…" Simon exclaimed_

"_And I'd like to know the campers survival cooking techniques!" Theodore said_

"_OK! Now that's settled, pack your things… we leave at 3 pm…" Dave said as he looked at the wall clock. It read 2 pm…_

_This was going to be an experience they won't soon forget…_

Meanwhile at the Miller House, it's pretty much the same predicament…

"Girls, would you like to take a vacation?" Miss Miller asked her girls

"Are we going with the chipmunks?" Jeanette and Eleanor questioned tentatively, hoping it would be a yes"

"Of course. We-"

"We're going with that jerk Alvin? Unbelievable! And no hairdryer for a week! I'll never survive!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed

Jeanette rolled her eyes at tis and proceeded to tell her foster mother that they would love to.

"After all, when I'm with Simon, It's perfectly safe…" she thought

"Well, pack up your bags and let's roll!" Miss Miller excitedly said

All three chippetes rushed to their room to prepare their things.

"Let's see, lotion, clothes, bag of tricks, electronics…." Alvin rummaged through his stuff while reminding himself of his goal…

"Alvin, hurry up. We have 10 minutes left till departure time." Simon irritably said while glancing at his watch.

"Go mind your own business Simon. I'm busy here." Alvin replied in the same manner and shut his door.

"Boys! Hurry up! We still have to ride to catch the chippetes!" Dave called, alarmed at the time. "If we miss this flight…" he added, trailing off…

"Ding-Dong!" chimed the clock 10 minutes later

All three munks rushed down the stairs hurriedly and went directly to Dave's car.

"Shotgun!" all three cried"

"My oh my, aren't they enthusiastic…" Dave said, shaking his head. He then grabbed his things and went to fetch the Millers.

**Jasper Park, Fryatt Valley Creek:**

"Nothing beats a refreshing drink of cold water!" Humphrey said to himself, smacking his lips in satisfaction. He then looked back to inspect his surroundings. Behind him were a dense mass of trees, some shrubs, and a pair of golden ears hidden on the shrubs. He proceeded to drink again, and then he did a double take.

"Didn't I just see a pair of golden ears?" he thought, looking back at that spot, but nothing was there!

"Must be my imagination" he assured himself, and then started walking back to his friends.

"Rraaaahhh!" a figure jumped at him and pinned Humphrey at the ground. They rolled a few metres and stared at each other's eyes.

"How're you doing Humphrey?" the figure said in a melodic voice

**Jasper Park, Fryatt Valley:**

"Where is Kate?" Winston asked his Alpha wolves worriedly

"We don't know, She can be stealthy if she wants to." One of them stated.

Winston sighed and turned to his wife, Eve. "How about you hun? Know anywhere she might go?" he asked

"I have a hunch she's with someone…" she replied, in a curiously strange tone

"Well, wherever she is, she better hurry up. She'll be late for Alpha school!" Winston said worriedly

"You're in my portion of the seat!" Alvin screamed at his counterpart, face livid

"No, you are the one intruding!" Brittany screamed in the same manner

The munks and ettes are cramped in the medium sized car of Dave.

Simon sighed and put on his earphones. He then proceeded to take a book from his bag and went to read.

Jeanette looked bored and irritated by her eldest sibling bickering on the back.

"Don't worry kids, we'll be there soon…" Miss Miller assured them

They didn't pay attention and just stared blankly…

"Why bother…" Dave silently said

2nd chapter done…

How is it? Good? Bad? Just tell me if I should continue…


End file.
